User talk:JackJackson17
I I wanty to be an Admin please please and guide me through the the request please please I always wanted to be an admin. Can Some please please please Can some please tell me how to get images from http://www.yugiohcardmaker.net/ please. * I use the program paint to do this: To get images make your card, copy it and paste it a new page on paint (make sure you make it smaller than the card before you paste it to reduce the white space), save it under the files you can upload under (.PNG is what I use) then upload it (check stuff on the left). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 20:27, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Elemental Hero Crow Neos You write there that it is included in my NHE. Why did you do that? -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 02:17, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 02:21, 21 September 2008 (UTC)What else can i think of Can Please Hey Chaos josh um can i please be an Admin please please. * I'm going to just make this simple so he does not have to answer...you can but you must earn it. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 20:47, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ** How do i earn it Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 02:22, 9 November 2008 (UTC) *** To do this you work towards making this wikia better, such as correcting card text, putting the (delete template) on spam, etc. Pretty much you become more involved in the wikia. Hint: Don't ask to be one. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:28, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Current changes Currently, we (as a wiki) are undergoing certain changes. One of which is making cards seem close to what other cards are in terms of ATK and DEF power. If you are wondering, that's why I changed many of your cards the other day. I recognize your creativity. However, it's either that the ATK and DEF will change, or that the cards themselves are deleted. Chaos_josh 23:55, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 06:04, 13 November 2008 (UTC)soorry i didn't know you were going throught changes but is it possible to leave how my attack and ef are because i like how they are now Hello I'm BackStaff Sergeant Jack Jackson 11:48, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Categories? heh thx. I never seem to get around to them. --XD Master 23:29, 22 March 2009 (UTC) XD Master do you know a good name of a Evil Hero version of Elemental Hero Flare Knight, Elemental Hero Solar Flare Knight and Elemetal Hero Dark Flare KnightStaff Sergeant Jack Jackson 06:21, 23 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Your cards Link to cards, please. -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 10:14, 23 March 2009 (UTC) What Do you Mean dudeStaff Sergeant Jack Jackson 10:28, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Yes you can add your "Ancient" monsters to Ancient Darkness--Blackwing11 18:59, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Hybrid/Equip Fusion ok, dude. I just noticed something. My great idea, was already created by you. So, somehow, we are going to have to compromise. I like how mine was wrote more, because it isn't based off anything in Yu-Gi-Oh. You called your fusion card for Equip Fusion Super Polymerization, i called mine Molecular Fusion. I also think Hybrid is a better name than Equip Fusion. But of course, you may think the opposite. So, I do not know what to do. Somehow we need to compromise. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 13:13, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :I just thought of something. I am at your mercy. You created it first, you can decide, and I will not object. 2 Things I just checked the history of MediaWiki:Sitenotice and of Ancient. Technically, Ancient is not a legal type on this wiki, because I haven't approved it. it was created after I put up the comment saying you needed approval to create a new type. Second of all, I won't approve it as a new type, because Ancient would be like a Rock. But, you may create it as an archetype. If you need help on making it an archetype, just come to me. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 12:59, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok, dude. I want to let you know that I did not take your idea. I thought of the Hybrid monsters the other day. Then, just yesterday, i think it was, i was looking through recent changes and noticed Equip Fusion article that you have updated. I was like, dude, he copied off me, that's not cool. So, I ended up looking in your article's history, and I was like, wait, you created this before me. So, that's when i sent you a message. I, am totally at your will. You can tell me that you like it the way you have it, and I'll delete my type. And, as for Ancient, do you want it to be an Archetype, or a Type? Using it as a type would be a too broad of category, if you know what i mean, because anything could be ancient. Whereas, if it would be an Archetype, which means it would have Ancient in its name, well, that would be more reasonable. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 02:14, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::I thinks these articles are created for a reason. Searching for them helps. :) Archetype and Type. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 02:55, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Unless you can give me a very detailed article on why it must be a type and not an archetype, one that will convince me, i will not allow it as a type. I will allow it as an Archetype though, free of charge. And would you mind answering my question please? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 03:02, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::Do not use new types without my approval. I have yet to approve of Ancient. You've got a while to write and support a good article for me. I will be going to bed, and checking in the morning. Goodnight. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 03:08, 30 July 2009 (UTC) P.S. I am sorry if i am upsetting you. :::The reason I can't let this go is because if i would, well, look at Type. Look at all those types. We do not want to let that happen again. You know what I mean? Like someone created the Type Angels. its like what the crap? they're called Fairy. you see what I mean? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 11:54, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :What are a few of the cards you are making for this type? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 21:20, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Skull Dragon I know this is history, but you do see why Skull Dragon was deleted right? If you get defeated by Exodia, its your fault, because it's nearly the hardest Yu-Gi-Oh monster to summon, thus the dastardly effect, and could be prevented by using a card to destroy all cards in the hand, or something of the like. And, besides The Creator God of Light, Horakhty is not even a card. So, you get the gist.